be strong
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Fictogemino berdasarkan Naruto Shippuden chapter 437. Cintalah yang membuat Hinata menjadi kuat.


Fictogemino berdasarkan Naruto Shippuden chapter 437.

Stupid

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama

Rated : K+

Hinata hanya gadis bodoh yang jatuh cinta. Tapi dia jatuh terlalu dalam ke jurang bernama cinta sampai ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi dan meraih permukaan. Cinta itu racun dan Hinata sudah meminum racun itu sampai ia rela mati deminya.

Orang bilang, kalau sudah terlanjur cinta apapun akan dilakukan, bahkan melompat dari gedung tinggi. Hinatapun begitu. Gadis itu berani melompat kedepan Pein yang bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, bunuh diri namanya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto sedang terancam mati tidak bisa ia alihkan.

Naruto terbaring di sana, terbaring sekarat dengan pipa hitam menancap di seluruh tubunya. Seorang musuh kuat yang akan membunuhnya juga berdiri siap mengambil nyawa si Uzumaki itu kapan saja. Semua itu terlihat oleh mata byakugannya. Hinata takut, khawatir, resah, sedih, dan marah disaat yang sama.

Hinata takut Naruto mati. Gadis itu khawatir dan resah akan keadaan si pujaan hati. Ia sedih melihat Naruto yang sedang diambang kematian seperti iyu. Dan juga kemarahan menguasainya, membuatnya ingin membunuh si Pein sekarang juga, lalu menyelamatkan Naruto. Tangannya terkepal, Hinata harus bergerak. Harus.

Sudah Hinata duga dia gadis yang bodoh. Naruto juga mengakuinya. Hinata tahu perlu semua orang di Konoha mengatakannya, dia tahu kalau dia cukup bodoh sampai melompat diantara Naruto dan Pein sembari mengacungkan tangannya. Menunjukan kuda-kuda dan mengabaikan semua orang yang mengkahatirkannya. Tapi dia akan melindungi Naruto. Akan Hinata korbankan nyawanya agar Naruto bisa selamat.

Pilihan bodoh, tapi Hinata tidak menyesal. 'Aku lelah hanya diam mengamati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa' itu satu-satunya penyesalan Hinata selama ini. Dia akan bergerak, mengatakan perasaanya, berjuang, melawan, dan mengakhiri kebodohannya.

Selama ini Hinata tidak butuh Naruto tahu perasaanya. Dia tidak butuh Naruto membalas dan menyukainya. Asal bisa terus menyukai dan berada di dekat Naruto saja Hinata sudah cukup bahagia. Tapi dia tidak bisa selamanya berdiri di belakang Naruto, hanya mengejar pria itu sampai akhir hidupnya.

Hinata harus berubah sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Akhirnya Hinata bisa melakukanya. Ia akan berubah mulai hai ini. Dia harus. Hinata mengungkapkannya, perasaannya, semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Lega, tapi Hinata tidak boleh lengah. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus melepaskan Naruto.

Ia -alih melepaskan Naruto dari besi cakra Pein, Hinata malah menjadi bulan-bulanan pria yang menyerang Konoha itu. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang terpental dan jatuh ketanah. Sudah terlambat kalau ia menyesali keputusannya, tapi toh Hinata tidak menyesal.

Hinata cukup senang bisa melakukan hal ini unyuk Naruto. Walau ia kecewa tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto dari besi laknat itu.

Hinata bisa melakukan apapun untuk Naruto. Sedalam itulah perasaan Hyuuga Hinata untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Sangat dalam sampai yang bersangkutan rela mati untuk pujaan hatinya. Naruto adalah cahayanya, jika Naruto sampai mati Hinata akan kehilangan cahayanya dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Lebih baik ia yang menghilang ketimbang cahayanya.

Hinata tidak yakin ia isa hidup tanpa Naruto, Ia tidak sekuat itu, tidak pernah menjadi kuat. Alasannya menjadi kuat, tujuannya berlatih begitu keras adalah untuk melindungi Naruto. 'Ia harus melindungi Naruto' Hinata terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Berulang kali sampai ia bisa mengingatnya meski dalam tidur.

Hinata akan melindungi Naruto, Kali ini ia bisa melindungi Naruto, walau ia gagal menyelamatkannya. Tapi Hinata cukup puas. Ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya.

Hinata itu gadis yang bodoh. Tapi ia gadis bodoh yang bahagia.

* _FIN_ *

Fictogemino pertama saya. Silahkan membaca ulang dari bawah ke atas. Entah kenapa terasa agak kurang pas, tapi saya tetap menyukai entitas Hinata saat invasi Pein. Begitu kuat dan… hm, cantik? Naruto yang mengatai Hinata bodoh itu tidak bisa saya lupakan. Karena kebahagiaan Hinata begitu erat dengan kebodohan gadis itu tiap kali melibatkan Naruto.

Jika berkenan saya mengharapkan review dari para readers entah itu kritik, saran, atau flame.

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
